


Change of Wardrobe

by KingKotes



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Jack totally wears skirts fight me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase challenges Jack to find something to wear other than his literal everyday attire, and Jack decides it's time to unearth something he'd tucked away long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for the lack of updates with the vamp fic, everyone! don't worry, it's still happening, i've just hit a tad of a block with it and needed to work on something else to break this writers block. in the meantime, enjoy one of my favorite Jack headcanons as an apology.  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)

“Please tell me me you have clothing other than this jacket.”

Jack felt a tug on the collar of his trenchcoat and stumbled backwards. He turned and crossed his arms at Chase, who wrinkled his nose. “Or that... tank top.”

“Of course I do.”

“I don't believe you.”

“ _Fine._ I'll prove it to you!”

Chase raised a eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Oh, will you now?”

“Yeah. I will.” Jack stuck his tongue out at Chase and turned to leave the citadel. It was only when he started up his jet and had pulled away from Chase's home that he realized he'd just been played into changing his clothes.

//

Jack stared into his closet. Black pants, several leather jackets in various length and style, robotic-theme shirts and black boots.

He sighed and put his face in his hands. Chase would surely make fun of him if he came back in a different jacket and robot shirt, but what else did he have? Jack started plucking clothing from hangers and throwing him over his shoulder; his closet was deep and he was sure to find something that didn't look like it was pulled from an early 2000's emo music video. Jack pulled off another shirt and threw it over his shoulder before it caught his attention that the feel and pattern of the shirt was vaguely unfamiliar. He plucked it from the floor and held it up, and after a moment the faint feeling of uncertainty and a thrill of excitement pooled in his stomach.

A long-sleeved black shirt patterned with white skulls stared back at him. Jack held the shirt close to him, he knew what outfit went with this shirt. One that wasn't leather jackets and black jeans. Jack set the shirt down and dug around in his closet for the other sections of the outfit he'd tucked away.

He laid the parts out on his desk, head to toe and stared at it with apprehension. A spiked headband, the skull-patterned shirt, a black pleated skirt, bone-printed tights and platform boots.

 _Well,_ Jack reasoned. _It isn't leather, and it isn't a robo shirt._ Jack hoped the clothes would still fit, it was well over a year since he'd last worn them.

“Not appropriate attire” his father had deemed it. He had played it off as if it weren't formal enough for the party he'd thrown that night, but Jack heard the whispers as he shuffled about the house and he knew better. He'd tucked the outfit away, never to be worn around his family again.

 _This isn't your family._ He reminded himself.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and looked up at his reflection in a dark computer monitor. J-Bot C17 noticed the mess and made it's way over.

“Shall I put these clothes away, Master Jack?”

“If you want.” Jack answered. The robot sat still, ignoring the clothing and turning it's attention to the clothes upon the table.

“Shall I retrieve your makeup, sir?”

Jack made a face at the robot. The eyeshadow palette he'd bought with the clothes could be bust after a year without use, but it couldn't hurt to see if it still worked, right?

“No.” Jack said, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom. “I'll get it.”

//

Jack stared at his reflection in the mirror. It had been a while, a _long_ while, but he still knew how to apply the perfect swoop of cat-like liner and light dust of red eyeshadow. Standing back enough to see most of the outfit, Jack thought he looked rather cute.

“Excellent wardrobe choice, Master Jack.” J-Bot C17 said in it's static drawl. Jack let out a heavy breath and patted the robot on the head as he walked back towards his jet. Excitement chased distress round his head as he set the jet to autopilot and flew back to Chase's citadel. The chains on his boots clinked as his nervously tapped his feet against the control panel and bit his nails. Anxiety spiked as the jet landed and he stepped out. The familiar blue rock and black pillars inside Chase's home soothed his fraying nerves. He'd done enough stupid shit around Chase that a simple change of clothes should be nothing. Compared to the giant WD-40 blunder and the episode with the glass vials, this was nothing. Jack breathed deeply and went looking for Chase.

It didn't take long to find him. Chase was in the same room as he'd been when Jack left, sitting on an elegant chair with a scroll in his lap. Jack lingered in the doorway, and smoothed his skirt once before clearing his throat. Chase looked up and briefly, his eyes widened. Jack nervously ran is hand through the hair on the back of his head and gave the warlord a grin.

“I told you I had more clothes.” He said.

“So you do.” Chase looked back to his scroll. “I much prefer these over that ratty jacket of yours.”

Jack crossed his arms. “I _like_ my coat.”

“It looks as if you fed it to a pack of bats.”

“A group of bats is called a colony.”

Chase gave him a dull look and Jack bit back a laugh. The banter eased his nerves and he took a step inside, stopping when Chase rose. “You've arrived just in time. A Shen Gong Wu has just became active.”

“Oh, shit,” Jack put the hand back in his hair. “I'll have to sit this one out, then.”

Chase gave him an incredulous look. “Why?”

Jack gestured to himself. “I can't show up to a Showdown like _this!_ What do you think the Xiaolins are gonna say?”

“That does not matter.” The warlord said as he walked to the distressed goth. “If you wish to wear it, wear it.” Chase stopped in front of him and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked almost eye-level with Jack.

“Platforms.” Jack said.

“I know. How you managed to walk in those are a mystery.”

“They're only four inches.”

“Only four.” Chase rolled his eyes and walked past him. “Let's go, Spicer.”

Jack sighed and followed him. At least his platforms put him at almost the same height as Chase's six-foot-two frame, and this made him feel happier and more confident in his stride, especially after the warlord's comment about his heels. After Chase hunted down two cats in particular who, Jack had learned, were in trouble for giving Chase attitude, they flashed away to the Showdown location.

Jack was infinitely glad for the Wu to be on a flat, grass-patched section of land, dotted with large rocks. The wu, as Chase pointed out, sat nestled in the crevice of a split rock. Overhead, Jack could just see Dojo spiraling down from the clouds. Jack realized too late he didn't even have any Jack-Bots with him, but figured he wasn't keen to fight in his new attire. Even as the Xiaolins jumped off the dragon, Jack distracted himself by looking down at his clothing. Goddamn, was he cute.

Chase stepped off the rock they'd been waiting on and Jack followed him, thanking the gods he didn't trip in his giant heels after hopping from the rock. One wrong move and he was sure to break an ankle. He heard Raimundo snicker and he grit his teeth, shooting the Xiaolin a dirty look. Raimundo only gave him a Cheshire grin in return.

“Wow, Jack, you look-” Raimundo cut off, a small look of fear crossing his face, before he offered a smile half of what the previous one was. “Great! You look great.”

Jack glanced at Chase, who was looking elsewhere, but smiled nonetheless. Jack hid a gentle nudge of Chase's arm behind pretending to fix his hair and Chase sighed.

“Jack?” Omi approached him curiously, Kimiko trailing behind him. “Why are you wearing girl clothes?”

Jack huffed. “Clothes don't have a _gender,_ baldy.”

Omi seemed to ponder this a moment, then shrugged. “I suppose that is correct.”

Jack nodded. “Besides, I like it.”

Kimiko tilted her head. “It does suit you. I love your headband, by the way.”

“Oh,” Jack glanced up as if he could see it and felt the pointed tips. “Thank you. I actually, uh, made it.”

“Really?” She sounded slightly surprised,, and Jack nodded with a smile.

“And what brought about this, uh, change in wardrobe?” Clay asked, looking about as confused as Omi.

Jack put his hands on his hips and glanced at Chase. “ _Someone_ was making fun of my clothes.”

“Well, that coat of yours isn't the best.” Kimiko said with a shake of her head, red braids bounding around her shoulders. 

“I like my coat.”

She gave him a dry look. “Really.”

“Me and that jacket have been through too much to get rid of it.”

Omi tilted his head, fingers pressed to his mouth and eyes narrowed in concentration. “Are those skirts really that comfortable?”

Jack nodded and rubbed the end between two fingers. “Yeah! Super roomy.”

“Hmm,” Omi tapped his chin.

“I might have some that fit you if you want them, Omi.” Kimiko offered.

Omi grinned and gave a hurried wave of his hands. “Oh, uh, thank you for the offer, but I would like to politely decline.”

Jack and Kimiko shared a look and shrugged in unison. Omi grinned sheepishly, but still asked to feel the fabric of Jack's skirt, to which he excitedly agreed.

\---

Chase looked on, watching as Kimiko challenged Jack to a contest of who would twirl in their skirts for the longest. Raimundo and Clay peeled themselves away from the three to wander over to Chase.

“You really had him change into that?” Raimundo asked.

“He picked the outfit without my knowledge.” Chase said, giving Raimundo a dark look, his tone icy. “I believe it's a good look for him.”

Raimundo put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Oh yeah, totally.” He avoided the warlord's cold gaze and Clay laughed.

\---

It was a while before the Shen Gong Wu was even remembered, and by then Chase had let the Xiaolins take it without a fight. When he and Jack flashed back to the citadel, Jack grinned and bumped his head against Chase's arm.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

Chase absentmindedly patted Jack's entire face with one hand. “Yes, yes. That wasn't so terrible, was it?”

“Nah, not really. I swear, a few more minutes and I could've gotten Omi into a skirt. I bet he would've looked cute in one.”

“Perhaps. If he picks the right one, he might have half a chance of meeting the high bar you've placed.”

Jack's eyes widened and Chase gave him a smile. Jack looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit, and he crossed his arms. “He wouldn't stand any chance with some of the outfits I have tucked away.”

“I hope you plan on showing off these outfits.” Chase said. Jack's blush deepened and Chase grinned.

“I don't know Chase. These outfits are pretty special. I'd need a super special occasion to wear them.”

Jack put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at Chase. The boots really did make this all the better, being tall made it much easy to shoot comebacks at Chase when he wasn't five inches taller than Jack.

Chase didn't hesitate. “Would dinner be special enough?”

“Ye-” The word died on Jack's tongue as he realized what Chase had actually said, and his mouth dropped open. Chase laughed softly and Jack snapped his mouth shut, regaining some of his composure. “Yes, Chase, it would.”


End file.
